ExClown
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: it's always been about Batman fighting the Jokerz. Now one Joker needs his help to get out of the gang. will he help her? R
1. Running

**I don't own Batman Beyond. Though I do own Torch/Hotaru.**

**"We are nothing like them. In order for that to be, I'd have to love you. But for that to happen I would truly have to be crazy." -Torch-**

A teenaged woman ran down the streets of Gotham City. She dodged people in her red and black clown outfit, causing people to stare at her. She stopped under a streetlight looking which way to go, her heart pounded in her chest. She wore black and red low/tight pants; the right leg was black while the other leg was red. She wore a red and black corset top; the right half was red while the other half was black. On her right arm was a black glove that had the fingers cut off and stopped at her forearm, while the left glove was the same with the exception of being red.

The girl continued to run until she ran into an alley. The gang that was chasing her kept on running past. The girl sighed in relief. She took off her black and red jester's hat. Her black hair had red highlights; the first two locks were completely red.

She looked out of the alley to make sure no one was there, she then ran. "Torch!" Ghoul yelled behind her. The girl, Torch ran even faster.

**How did I get myself into this?** She thought as she ran across the street. Torch continued to run when the streets were deserted. As she ran she looked behind her. When she was suddenly tackled on to her back. Torch looked up into the eyes of Woof. He growled down at her.

"Alright, get off of me!" She demanded in defeat. Ghoul got Woof off of her, while the Dee-Dee twins grabbed her arms pulling her up. They made it so her arms were in back of her. When she was suddenly knocked out.

Torch woke up a few hours later, thanks to the sun being in her eyes. She was in a run down factory. She must've been in one of the many offices. Her hands were cuffed behind her around a pole. She bent her head down. When she heard the door open then close.

"Why do you do this, Torch?" A male voice asked from the shadows.

"I told you I want out of this gang." She replied.

"Torch, you know the only two ways out. Either you are in a body bag or you sleep with me to get out, and whenever else I want." He told her. Torch glared at him.

"Then kill me, I'd rather die then spend another day in this hell, Jester." Torch said as she lifted her head.

"Brave words, but you know that you're too valuable to me. Hell, even if you did sleep with me I wouldn't let you leave this gang." He laughed.

Torch lunged at him, but her restraints got in the way. "Damn you!" She yelled at him.

"Except the truth Torch, you'll never get out of this gang and you'll never escape me. We'll like the first two clowns Joker and Harley. We'll be together until the day we die." He told her.

"We are nothing like them. In order for that to be, I'd have to love you. But for that to happen I would truly have to be crazy." Torch told him.

Jester came out of the shadows. He wore purple baggy pants with a white beater and a purple trench coat that had a small green flower on the chest. His hair was dyed dark green and he wore white face paint with dark green almost black lipstick.

"You'll change your mind…sooner or later. But how keep on getting lose is beyond me." Jester said

In Torch's head, she was smirking. **Like I'd tell you my real weakness.** She thought.

Jester kneeled down to her. He put his knuckle under her chin and made her look at him. "You're my best Joker, Torch. You're strong, beautiful, have a smart mouth and have great power. We were made for one another." He tried to convince her.

Torch glared at him. "Jester, why don't you date one of the Dee-Dee twins? They're the ones related to Harley."

Jester only shook his head. "No, they're not as beautiful as you are." He said.

"Why are guys attracted to girls that you can't have?" Torch asked him. Jester smirked at her as he walked out of the room.

Torch waited until around midnight, suddenly her hands burst into flames. The ropes fell to the ground. Torch quietly stood up as her hands went back to normal. She walked over to the door and tried to open it, but found out that it was locked. Her hands burst into flames again and melted the doorknob, opening the door. Torch smirked as she quietly walked around the warehouse. She came to a room that said Torch and Dee-Dees. The teenager opened the door to see the sleeping twins.

Torch tiptoed over to her bed and pulled out her red mailbag from under her bed. She quietly began to pack her things. After a few minutes Torch was done. She put her black trench coat on over her clown outfit and walked out the door. Torch quietly ran down the stairs of the warehouse. It took Torch a few minutes to find the front door since it was dark, but she still found it.

Torch walked out the door and started to run. As soon as Torch got at least a block away, she heard yelling coming from the warehouse. She turned around to see all the lights on a large group of clowns coming out of the warehouse. Torch began to run down the street.

**I'm not going back! They'd have to kill me first.** Torch thought as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. They chased her for a few minutes until Torch thought she lost them, she used her sleeve to remove most of her face paint. Torch turned into an alley to find Jester and some other clowns.

"Alright, Torch how do you keep on getting out?" Jester asked her. Torch backed up a little, but found that the Dee-Dee twins and Woof now blocked the alley's entrance.

"I really didn't want to fight you, because I consider some of you my friends. But I'll do whatever I must to get out of here." Torch told them, as she suddenly smelled the air.

**I know that scent.** She thought as she smirked. Woof was about to tackle her, when he was suddenly thrown aside. Batman appeared out of nowhere.

"Good evening boys and girls." Batman said with a smirk.

"Stay out of this Bat, this has nothing to do with you." The Dee-Dee twins said.

"Oh really? It's not any of my business when a group of Jokerz gang up on an innocent girl. Too bad, I'm making it my business." Batman stated as he walked beside Torch. Jester's gang ran at Batman and Torch, while he left. Batman wrapped his arm around Torch and used his jets to fly into the sky. He looked down to see the gang members run into one another. Torch grabbed onto him, in fear that she'd fall.

"Relax miss, I won't drop you." Batman said as they landed on a roof. Torch looked at Batman and smirked.

"Well, you really cleaned up." She whispered. Batman looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know what you are talking about. Is there someplace I can droop you off at?" He asked her. Torch laughed at him.

"You forgot about me. Don't worry, I don't blame you Ter-Ter." Torch said using her old nickname for Terry.

"Hotaru? I mean Ms., I don't know who Ter-Ter is?" Batman said trying to pretend like he didn't know.

"Listen, when I was in juvy with you. I was spliced and frankly I still am. I have the heightened senses of a jaguar. I'd know your scent anywhere, Terry." Torch told him.

"McGinnis what's going on?" Bruce said from their communicator.

"You'll see soon." Batman said. Torch looked at him weirdly. "Come on Hot-"

"Don't say my real name. If any of the Jokerz were to hear it, they would know who I really am." Torch told him.

"Then what should I call you?" Batman asked.

"Torch." She replied. Batman picked her up and flew to the Batcave. Once they were there he set Torch down.

"I always knew that Bruce Wayne was the original Batman." Torch whispered as she looked around. Suddenly a dog attacked her.

"Terry what is she doing here?" Bruce demanded. Batman took off his mask to reveal his face.

"She knows who I am." Terry said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but can someone get the dog off of me?" Torch asked. Bruce Wayne glared down at her, but told Ace, the dog, to let her be. Torch jumped back up and turned to Terry.

"So why did you find me?" Terry asked her.

"I need your help." Torch said.

"With what?" Both Bruce and Terry asked.

"I first met Terry in our old gang, Demons from Below, we went to juvy together. It was then that Terry wanted out of the gang and since we were like best friends he wanted me out as well. Back then I wasn't into the idea, since the gang was like my second family. But Terry didn't give up and soon I was on his side. When we got out we quit the gang, but they had gotten themselves into trouble with the police and didn't really care at the moment. So Terry and I went our different ways. Though before I left he told me if I ever needed help to come to him. Two months later both my parents were killed in a car accident. I tried to live with my two best friends, but it wasn't the same and I split.

One night I meet a few Jokerz. They tried to rob me, but ended up getting their butts handed to them. The leader of the Jokerz happened to be watching and asked me to join the gang, but at first I refused since I just got out of the Demons from Below. Then he said I could lead my own group of Jokerz, he'd give me a place to stay and meals. Since I was hungry I joined. I meant to get out the next week, but you can see how well that went. Now Terry I need your help." Torch finished.

"Alright, but with what? You seemed to know how to defend yourself." Terry asked confused.

"I need help because they won't let me leave. At first it was how much I needed to steal in order to pay them back. Then it was whom I had to beat up. Terry, Mr. Wayne they won't let me leave. It's gotten to the point where I sneak out like a teenager whom wants to go meet her boyfriend. Only problem is that before I mange to get a safe distance away they find out that I'm gone and come after me. Tonight is the first night that they haven't caught me and that's thanks to you. The leader has two ways for me to get out, but even after one of them I know I still won't get out." She explained.

"What about the other option?" Terry asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't wanna go to my funeral." She said. Terry nodded at her.

"Alright. But where are you going to stay?" Terry asked.

"Don't know." She replied.

"Alright, since you are under Batman's protection, Torch is no more. What is your real name?" Bruce asked.

"It's Hotaru." She replied. "They don't know my real name or what I look like without my face paint."

"Good. Terry she will stay with you and go to your house." Bruce said.

"But what about my Mom?" Terry asked.

"Leave her to me." Hotaru said with a smile. Terry looked a little worried.

"Thank God it's the weekend." Terry muttered as he went in the back and put on his normal clothes. "Uh, you may want to change as well." Hotaru looked down at her clothes.

"Good idea." She replied as she went back. Hotaru came back out wearing a black t-shirt that said, "It's because of people like you, that people like me need medication" in red letters. The shirt barely reached her hips. She had on low black cargo pants that were held up by a black belt that had silver pyramid studs. Hotaru now had on black eye shadow and lipstick.

"I thought you said that you got your senses spliced?" Terry asked her as they started to walk out of the mansion.

"I did. But it was some kind of special that I can switch my eyes to look human and cat like. Though it still messes up whenever I get mad." Hotaru replied. Terry nodded as they got to his hover bike. Terry handed Hotaru a helmet and she got in back of him. She held on to his waist as they took off. It was about a half hour until they reached Terry's apartment building. They walked up and went into the elevator.

"So why did you get spliced?" Terry asked her.

"Because I knew that they wouldn't let me leave, so before I tried to escape I decided to go get it done. Mostly so I could see in the dark." Hotaru said with a yawn. They walked out of the elevator and Terry led her to his door. He unlocked it and let her in first; it was dark inside.

"I'll take the couch." Terry told her. Hotaru nodded as he led her to his bedroom. Terry got the stuff he needed then walked back out. Hotaru changed into her bed clothes and got into the bed.

**I'm sorry to get you mixed up in this Terry.** She thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Well tell me what you all think. So R&R. Bye for now.**


	2. Nightmare

**I don't own Batman Beyond. Though I do own Torch/Hotaru.**

**"Hope you enjoy your little vacation while it lasts babe, because when you come back. You will never leave again." -Jester-**

Terry was peacefully sleeping on the couch when he heard three people scream. Terry's eyes shot open and he fell off the bed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Terry's mother, Mary, screamed. Terry got up and ran to his room to see his mother yelling at Hotaru with his little brother behind her.

"I'm a friend of Terry's." Hotaru replied looking very worried.

"Yeah, Mom it's alright." Terry told his mother.

"Terry who is she? Why was she sleeping in your bed? How do you know her? And why is she here?" Mary asked.

"Mom, her name is Hotaru. I gave her the bed and I slept on the couch. I know her from school and she's here because she needs my help." Terry lied. Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Mary asked him.

"Uh, I didn't tell you because…" Terry tried to think of a lie.

"Because he had to work for his boss and I was packing my stuff." Hotaru said for him. Terry's mom nodded after a few seconds.

"Alright…Hotaru it's um nice to meet you." She said walking out of the room, dragging Matt with her. Terry and Hotaru looked at one another.

"That was too close." Terry said as he then looked closely at Hotaru. "Why is the bed wet?" Hotaru glared at him.

"Because your little brother tried to wake 'you' up with a cup of cold water." Hotaru replied. Terry nodded and pointed to the bathroom.

"Bathroom is right there." Terry told her as he left the room. Hotaru got up and went into the bathroom. On the way to the couch Terry stepped on one of his brother's action figures.

"Ow! Twerp, pick up your toys." Terry yelled then laid back on the couch and went back to sleep. Suddenly he heard his cell phone start to ring. Terry groaned as he picked up his jacket and answered his phone. "Hello." He answered with a yawn.

"McGinnis, how is your friend?" Bruce Wayne asked him.

"Oh Hotaru is fine. Me on the other hand, tired beyond belief." Terry mumbled.

"Ok, I just called to tell you that Hotaru begins school with you on Monday. That and I have found an apartment for her. It's actually near yours, two rooms over. Bring her by later today to pick up her keys." Bruce instructed. Terry looked at the phone in disbelief.

**Gez, he's thought of everything. Then again, what do you expect from the man who used to be Batman?** Terry thought. "Alright, we'll be back later. But I don't think she's going to be too keen on the idea of working for rent money."

"Don't worry, I have a job for her." Bruce said mysteriously and hung up the phone. Terry looked at his phone and hung it up.

"Doesn't anyone say good-bye anymore?" Terry asked himself as he closed his phone and put it on the table. Terry pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He heard his shower turn on.

Hotaru stepped into the insanely hot water. She put her head under the water and began to think. **God what am I going to do? If Terry gets hurt I won't be able to forgive myself. Should I tell him about my powers? Maybe not, I don't want to scare him; there are just some things that Terry can't know about me. Not yet anyway.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

None of the Jokerz has ever seen Jester so mad.

"I tell you to bring her back? Is that such a hard thing to do?" He demanded. Jester threw his glass bottle at the wall, making it shatter. The Dee-Dee twins gasped and held on to one another in fear.

"We're sorry boss, it's just that she had help." The Dee-Dee twins said.

"I don't care! I want Torch back!" Jester yelled.

"But sir, we don't know what she looks like without her face paint." Ghoul replied.

"How hard can it be to find a teenaged pyromaniac that has red and black hair?" Jester asked in a low tone. "I don't care what you have to do to get her back! Hell, kill the Bat; I've been telling you to do that for so long maybe now you will listen to me!"

The Jokerz ran out of the warehouse to find their runaway. Jester walked up to the room Torch was usually tied up in. He glared down at the burned ropes. Jester started to think about her powers.

"I can't take away air because then she'd die. Her weakness isn't water, then what the hell could it be?" He asked himself as he leaned against the wall looking at the spot where Torch used to be tied to. Jester crossed his arms and just stared down at the spot. After a minute Jester's frown turned into an insane smirk. "I got your weakness Torch. No sunlight, no powers." He whispered to himself. "Hope you enjoy your little vacation while it lasts babe, because when you come back. You will never leave again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around noon when Terry got up and took Hotaru back to the Batcave.

"So how am I going to make money for my apartment?" Hotaru asked Terry.

"I don't know, but you start school with me on Monday." Terry told her. Hotaru groaned.

"I'm starting to like my chances with just running from the Jokerz." Hotaru muttered.

"Oh yeah, you seemed to be doing a great job with that until I saved you." Terry said to her. Hotaru growled glared at him making her eyes turn into yellow jaguar eyes then back to normal.

"Now that is just creepy." Terry said as they walked over to Bruce.

"After all you've seen you think that's creepy?" Bruce asked sarcastically. Terry shrugged his shoulders.

"So how am I going to pay for my apartment?" Hotaru asked.

"Simple, you are going to work for me." Bruce said.

"Explain work? Cause If I have to go around saying I'm Batgirl, I'll take my chances with the Jokerz." Hotaru protested with her hands on her hips.

"No you won't be Batgirl. I don't know what you will be called yet." Bruce said.

"Why not just call her Jaguar?" Terry joked.

"Alright." Hotaru said.

"Right. So when does she start?" Terry asked Bruce. Bruce handed a black cat suit to Hotaru with a mask.

"Monday night, I think the city can handle themselves for a night." Bruce replied he then turned to Hotaru. "You will get your weapons then."

Hotaru held up the suit in front of her and smirked. **This should be fun to redo.** She thought.

"So am I going to watch over the city while Terry is in school?" Hotaru asked hoping that Bruce would forget about her going to school.

"No, because you are going to be there with him." Bruce replied.

"What?" They both asked.

"Terry she will be going to your school." Bruce repeated.

"Whoa, wait a minute. At school trouble finds me, I don't go lookin' for it." Hotaru explained.

"Simple, don't talk back to teachers." Terry replied.

"How do you know that I talk back?" Hotaru asked.

"You always talked back to the leader of Demons From Below." Terry said. Hotaru nodded at the memory.

"I wonder what happened to them." Hotaru shrugged off the thought.

"Here are the keys to your new apartment." Bruce said as he gave Hotaru the keys.

"Thanks-for everything." Hotaru said as she then started to walk out of the batcave. Terry started after her until Bruce called him back.

"Yeah?" Terry asked.

"The Jokerz called Hotaru, Torch." Bruce said as he thought.

"Yeah, that's what she told us." Terry replied.

"If she was a Joker, why didn't they just give her some clown name instead of Torch?" Bruce asked him.

"I don't know. Jokerz aren't the smartest people in the world." Terry replied.

"It doesn't make sense. Be careful around her McGinnis, I believe there's more to Hotaru then she's leading on." Bruce said.

"You're worrying too much. Hotaru is one of my best friends, she wouldn't lie to me." He tried to explain. Bruce nodded and Terry left the cave.

Terry took Hotaru back to their apartment building. Hotaru got her stuff out of Terry's room and took it into her new apartment. Terry helped her get settled in for a few hours.

"Do I really have to start school on Monday?" Hotaru asked. Terry smiled and nodded. "No possible way, I can get him to change his mind?"

"None what so ever." Terry replied. Hotaru's look of hope disappeared.

"I need to go shopping then." She said as she got up. Terry looked petrified. "What?"

"I've gone shopping with you before, it's scary. I don't want to go." Terry replied. Hotaru laughed a little.

"Fine, I guess I can just get in trouble with my shirt then." She sighed. Terry groaned and put his face on the table.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Wait, how do you have money?" He asked. Hotaru looked away from him and scratched the back of her neck.

"You're Batman right?" She asked. Terry nodded at her. "Then you don't wanna know." Terry shook his head now knowing the answer.

"Just don't tell Wyane." Terry told her.

"What? I worked long and hard to get this." Hotaru stated. Terry looked at her like she was crazy.

"You stole it. How is that working hard?" He asked. Hotaru just smiled innocently.

"Come on lets go shopping, Ter-Ter." Hotaru said as she dragged him out the door.

It was now Monday morning. Hotaru woke up at six in the morning. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. Hotaru looked in the mirror and Jester was in back off her.

Hotaru shot up in her bed; she was breathing heavily. The teenager looked around her room to make sure she was alone. Hotaru sighed as she then calmed down. She got up and went into her bathroom and got into the shower. When she got out Hotaru put on a black shirt that reached her hips. On the front it said, "doesn't play nice with others" in red letters. She put her black cargo pants and belt on. Then reapplied her black eyeliner, black eye shadow and lipstick.

Hotaru walked into her kitchen and got something to eat. After a few minutes she heard her door bell ring. Hotaru picked up her mailbag and black leather jacket that she bought. She opened the door to see Terry waiting for her.

"Hey, Ter-Ter." She said with a yawn.

"Mornin'. Ready for your first day of school?" He asked. Hotaru just glared at him. Terry laughed a little as they left. They went down to his bike and speed off to the school. Hotaru got off Terry's bike and gave him the helmet. They started to walk up to the doors when someone called Terry's name. Terry turned around to see Dana, Max, Chelsea and Blade come towards him. Though Blade and Chelsea didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked them as he wrapped his arm around Dana's shoulders. They just ignored him.

"Oh they're just mad because Cole blew them both off when they asked him out." Max replied. Terry nodded.

"Who's your friend Terry?" Dana asked looked at her.

"Oh sorry. This is my friend Hotaru. Hotaru this is Dana, my girlfriend, Max, Chelsea and Blade. So Blade you finally broke up with Nash?" Terry asked. She nodded.

"Only now the next hottest guy in school won't go out with me." Blade said annoyed.

"Or me!" Chelsea added.

**I'm sure he would if your skirts were shorter.** Hotaru thought with a small laugh. "That's too ba-" Hotaru started to say. Blade and Chelsea turned around to see Cole coming up to them with a small smile.

He had dirty blond hair to his shoulders with dark green eyes. Cole wore a black beater with black baggy jeans. Around his neck was a black choker with silver spikes; he had matching bracelets on both of his arms.

"Hi Cole. Shway choker." Both Blade and Chelsea said with dreamy eyes. Cole only nodded at them.

"Hey Terry, Dana, Max." Cole said. Terry nodded at him, while Dana and Max gave him a friendly smile. "You must be new here." He said to Hotaru.

"Yeah, I am." She replied as he smiled at her.

"Name's Cole." He introduced himself. Hotaru just nodded and he chuckled a little. "So got a name, red?" Both Chelsea and Blade started to glare at Hotaru.

"It's Hotaru." She replied.

"So need help with finding you classes?" Cole asked her.

"Sure. Uh, Ter-Ter I'll catch up with you guys later." Hotaru said as she walked into the school with Cole.

"How?" Blade and Chelsea asked.

"Looks like she just found herself a boyfriend." Max said amused. She and Dana then looked up at Terry.

"Ter-Ter?" They both asked. Terry groaned.

"She only says it to get on my nerves." He replied. Dana laughed a little.

"Ter-Ter, it's kinda cute." She giggled.

**Well tell me what you all think. So R&R. Bye for now.**


	3. The Drop

**I don't own Batman Beyond. Though I do own Torch/Hotaru.**

"**Please, don't you think that you're giving them too much credit? Most of the Jokerz are idiots." -Hotaru -**

Bruce Wayne was in the batcave typing on his computer. He was checking on the recent news articles for the Jokerz. When he came across one article.

"_Recent Jokerz activity has been raised recently in some parts of Gotham. Many victims of the Jokerz have said that one has used firepowers to scare them. Others merely say that they are using some sort of flamethrower that can be controlled with a touch of a button." _The article went on some more, but Bruce stopped reading it.

**There is definitely more to this Hotaru then meets the eye. Though for some reason I just can't put my finger on it.** Bruce thought to himself. He began to look through more news articles.

Terry and Hotaru were at lunch when Dana and the others came over to them. "Hey Terry." Dana said sitting next to him.

"Hey." Terry replied as Max sat next to Hotaru.

"Geez girl, you sure can drink." Max said. Everyone looked at Hotaru whom was on her third can of soda.

"Yeah, I haven't had anything to drink all day." Hotaru lied.

**Man I only drink this much to try to keep my body temperature down. No one can know what I really am.** She thought sadly. "I'm going to go back up and get another bag of chips, anyone want any?" Everyone shook their heads. Hotaru got up and started to walk back up to the snack line. When Nelson Nash started to walk up to her.

"Hi, you must be new here." He said to Hotaru.

"And if I am?" Hotaru replied.

"My name is Nelson Nash, and you are?"

"I don't have a name." Hotaru retorted with a small glare.

"Then how about I give you one hot-stuff." Nelson offered, not getting the hint to get away from her. "Yeah, we could go over names tonight at-"

"Sorry, but I don't date guys that I can beat up." Hotaru told him. Nelson glared at her as Hotaru paid for her chips. She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. Hotaru made one swift move with her arm and flipped Nelson onto his back. She looked down at him and glared. "As I said, I don't date guys that I can beat up."

Hotaru then walked back over to the table. Everyone, but Terry looked shocked. "Nice job." Max finally said. Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders.

"That was so shway! Nelson is such a jerk, he had it coming." Chelsea said. Blade nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so we were talking, we're going to this new club that opened up…Hotaru do you want to come?" Dana asked her. She just looked kind of shocked.

"Um, sorry, I can't. I've already got plans." Hotaru replied.

"Really? What are you doing?" Terry asked.

"Cole asked me to this new club called Devil's Door." Hotaru replied.

"That's the same club that we're going to." Max replied.

"Wait, Cole asked you out?" Chelsea and Blade demanded.

"Um, yeah. He's a pretty shway guy from what I know so far." Hotaru informed them.

"Well, since all of us are going, we'll double up." Dana said then looked Terry, who nodded.

"Sure, I'll see if it's cool with Cole." Hotaru replied as the bell rang. They all got up and left for class.

It was later that night. Hotaru and Cole were inline to get into the new club, when they saw Terry and Dana. "Hey, guys. What took you so long?" Hotaru asked.

"Dana was trying to decide what shoes to wear." Terry replied. Hotaru nodded, everyone could hear the music from inside the club. That's when they all heard a group of motorcycles getting closer and closer. Suddenly Hotaru was snatched out of line and on a motorcycle infront of a joker.

"Hey, there cutie. You're gonna have to pay to get off the ride." He said with a wide grin that made Hotaru cringe.

"Sorry, but I didn't want on the ride." Hotaru replied. She turned around so she was controlling the bike. She then kicked the Joker off of it and rode back over to Terry and his friends.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Dana asked.

"People that I stopped hanging out with." She replied.

"Oh, back at your old school?" Dana wondered.

"Yeah, I was hangin' with the wrong crowd then." Hotaru lied. Dana nodded as they got into the club. It was a few mintues, when Terry got to talk to Hotaru alone.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Simple, when I did hang with the Jokerz, a few of them used to do that all the time; so I kicked them off." Hotaru replied.

"Well, if they see that you're doing that, then they might put 2 and 2 together. Hotaru, they'll figure out that you're Torch." Terry whispered so only she could hear him.

"Please, don't you think that you're giving them too much credit? Most of the Jokerz are idiots." Hotaru informed him.

"And this guy Jester? Tell me if I'm wrong, but to me it seems as though you're scared of him." Terry said. Hotaru glared at him.

"I'm not scared of anyone, Terry." Hotaru shot back at him.

Terry sighed at her. "Hotaru, you know I can read you like a book."

"Alright he terrifies me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked him. Terry shook his head.

"I'm just worried about you." He told her then went back out to dance with Dana. Hotaru stood where she was and thought over what she had just said. She shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts; she went back to the dance floor.

It was almost around midnight when Cole took Hotaru home. She opened her apartment door and walked in. Hotaru walked over to the window to see Cole wave good-bye from the street and then take off. It was a few mintues later when Hotaru got out the suit Wayne expected her to wear. She put it on her bed to see what she could do with it. Suddenly she got an idea and got a pair of scissors and went to work.

It was about an hour later when she was finished with her masterpiece. Hotaru started to feel a little hungry and remembered she hadn't eaten since they first entered the club. She sighed and looked at the clock and knew that Terry would be asleep. Hotaru put her shoes back on and walked out the door. She wondered around and soon found a small fast food place. She walked in and got in line, she ordered and sat down to eat her food.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a few Jokerz walked in with guns in their hands. Hotaru suppressed a groan of annoyance. Her heart suddenly stopped when Jester walked into the building. Hotaru's eyes darted around for any traces of Woof, luckily there were none, meaning that he wasn't there.

Everyone stopped to look at them. "Hello ladies and gentlemen." Jester announced. Hotaru put her hand in her pocket and felt a bat like shape, she pressed the button in the middle of it. "Jester here, now if you all would be so kind to empty your pockets of everything valuable." Jester said walking up to the cash register. The man behind the counter put the money into the bag. The rest of the Jokerz walked around to the people inside of the building. When Jester came up to Hotaru and sat in front of her. The clown man grinned down at her.

"And what's your name?" He asked her with an evil grin.

"Um, Karen." She lied. Jester nodded looking her over. Hotaru got up and Jester caught her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her. When one of the Jokerz walked up to her and pushed her back in her seat.

"This is that bitch that knocked me off of my bike!" He declared. Hotaru's eyes widened, but tried to hide how surprised she was that he remembered her. Jester's grin widened as he looked down at her. Hotaru suddenly got up and kicked the window and jumped, forgetting that the place was one of the newly built restaurants. Meaning that it had a lot of different places inside of it, so it was about twenty stories high. Hotaru held her hands out in front of her as the ground came closer and closer.

**Well tell me what you all think. So R&R. Bye for now.**


End file.
